Daylight
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: "I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over, I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want And when the daylight comes I'll have to go But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own But tonight I need to hold you so close."


**Okay so this is inspired by one of the best songs by one of the hottest guys Daylight by Maroon 5 (sure it's a band but name someone other than Adam Levine (please do it in the reviews I really don't mind))**

Myrnin

_**Here I am waiting,**_

I sit staring at Claire as she sleeps fitfully. The covers have been thrown to the floor and she's fighting with herself on deciding whether or not to keep her pajamas on. She made inaudible noises between her ragged breaths. I didn't think she could have been more beautiful. I walked over to her and crouched in front of her. I put the tips of my fingers on her cheek and trailed them along her jaw line. She woke up carefully, first her eyes, then her brain. I smiled without fang and she smiled back.

"You haven't left yet." I shook my head.

"No, but I will have to when the morning comes." She reached out trying to hold onto me for dear life. I leaned in and she wrapped her arms around me. I buried my nose in her hair and filled my nose with her scent. I could tell she was doing the same.

_**I'll have to leave soon. Why am I holding on?**_

I let her go and she has tears in her eyes. I push her hair out of her face and air bubbles from her mouth in a weak cough.

"Why do you have to leave?" She grabbed onto my other hand. She stared at the fine lines and I moved my other hand to cup the back of her head and I ran my thumb over the nape of her neck. She leaned into my caress.

"You know why." I leaned forward and put my head against hers. She closed her eyes and absorbed my touch touch.

_**We knew this day would come. We knew it all along.**_

She scooted back out of my reach and rearranged the sheets before throwing them back and waiting for me to join her. I straightened before sliding into the soft duvet. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She dug her way into my chest and into my heart. I felt it swell despite hardly beating. I tangled one hand into her hair and she wrapped her arms around me.

_**How did it come so fast?**_

"Why did it have to be so soon? Why are these even laws?" She angrily demanded into my chest. I braved a deep breath. I could feel her tears begin to soak my shirt. "Please don't leave. Please please please don't leave." She sobbed. I bit back the tears that threatened to break through. I held her tighter as her anger rose making her smell and feel warmer. I ran my hand down the side of her face.

"It's okay. We can do this. I'll find you. I always manage to." I chuckle breathing in her scent. I wanted to remember this forever.

_**This our last night, but it's late and I'm trying not to sleep cause I know when I wake I will slip away.**_

She broke free and I looked into her red rimmed eyes. They had been that way ever since I broke the news to her.

"_We can't see each other. Anymore." I felt my barely beating heart break and the entire stolen blood break through the cracks pouring out into my body and filling my lungs making me feel like I was drowning. She stared at me at first. She laughed. She stopped as soon as she saw I didn't join her. Then she was angry._

"_What the hell Myrnin? After everything we've been through! You just break it off!" Then denial. I ran to her at this stage, or she would have hurt herself falling to the ground._

"_No, it's not me. Amelie. She says to break it off or," I choked on the words remembering the past conversation._

"_Or what?" She whispered through her sobs._

"_She'll kill you." I felt the tears break free from my eyes and they stained my face. "Worse, she'll make me kill you." She screamed, but she was running out of breath so it shattered my ears for a moment before turning into silent pleas. _

"_No!" She sobbed through her tears. "I won't let her take you from me! I worked too hard to make sure you are where you are now!" She pounded into my chest with her fists. It hardly compared to the way my heart felt at that moment. "You're mine." She growled it and wrapped her arms around my midsection as I slowly lowered myself to the dirty ground. "And nothing is going to change that." She hid her face in my chest and I put my chin on her crown and I couldn't help but marvel how our bodies fit together seamlessly._

"_I won't kill you. She can't make me. I am not hers to command." I put my cheek to her hair. "It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all." I whispered as my tears stained her hair. "I would rather lose you than know you never loved me at all." I felt her take deep breaths before composing herself. _

_**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go, but tonight I'm going to hold you so close. **_

Her body shook with the restraint to keep me so close. I pet her hair with my hand and kissed the top of her head again.

"I hate her. I hate this place." She spat venom. I felt it sting my skin through the layers of clothes that encased me and the fact it wasn't even directed at me. "I'll kill them all." I knew she would. If given the chance.

"There's no need. I'm hardly someone to be fought for." She pulled back to look me in the eye.

"You are the only one worth fighting for." Another truth.

_**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own, but tonight I need to hold you so close.**_

I kissed her this time on the lips. Without hesitation she responded. I broke away knowing she would need breath and felt her body move to breath in. Her hands tangled themselves in my hair I could tell she was exhausted. The fitful sleep I had witness her try and condemn as restful was not what she needed. She needed to sleep. I knew for a fact she wouldn't let me tell her that, but I could feel it in her muscles.

"You need to sleep." I whispered in her hair.

"No doubt." She stated. "But not until you leave. I want to spend each moment with you conscious." I chuckled bitterly and pulled her closer against me. How she came to love a monster like me was beyond even science.

_**Here I am staring at your perfection in my arms so beautiful.**_

She moved her legs to fit in between mine and we got yet closer to each other. Again the image of us fitted together on the grimy floor, sobbing about our recent news. I was afraid to hold her closer in fear that I might hurt her.

"This will work out. I promise." I knew it was a promise I was going to have a hard time keeping, but I was going to even if it cost me my life.

_**The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out, somebody slow it down.**_

I managed a glance out her window and groaned. This was going too fast. I needed more time with her. No amount of time would be enough. I needed to make something, something to stop time. For any amount of time. Something was better than nothing. She looked up at me and nearly cried again. She pressed herself tighter to me and the dampness on my shirt was spreading.

"Don't leave." She cried into my shirt. "You can't leave." I could feel the sobs wrack her body. "We'll get out of this place. We can leave. We can go somewhere no one will find us." I sighed think of when times used to be so simple.

_**I never want it to stop because I don't want to start all over.**_

I felt the first few rays of sunlight sear into my skin. I untangled my arms and reached down for the sheets. I wrapped them around us and gave the illusion of darkness. She kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around her once more.

_**I was afraid of the dark, but now it's all that I want.**_

I cradled her head in my hand as I deepened the kiss. Her hands wrangled through the sheets to pull me closer. Sparks tickled my back as the static electrified our motions. I could feel the heat from the sun begin to seep through the layers of sheets. Our kisses continued to get hungrier. The blood that raced through her body blocked out the noises that came from around us. Too quickly hands were around me and prying her off. We broke away violently. She screamed as they continued to pull me away. Two pairs of hands dragged me to the window. I could smell the smoke and see it rise from my skin.

"No!" She screamed and I tried to fight off my attackers. I was wounded from the fire on my flesh as I tried to get them off of me. She continued to scream as the dragged me closer and closer to the window. I got free from one of my assailants and knocked my elbow into the temple of my other captive. I heaved with the effort of my injuries and I dashed to grab Claire. She was crying again and she didn't stop screaming until I had my arms wrapped around her. All too soon the hands were back fiercer this time and I felt blackness creep into my vision. I wondered if it was insanity or a hood they were trying to cover me with. I heard items breaking all around me as Claire threw objects at the kidnappers.

"Let me go!" I roared. "I will fight! I will always fight for her!" The overpowered me and with a fierce whisper in my ear,

"Cover yourself." They jumped out the window taking me with them. One last scream from Claire before they were throwing me into the back of a tinted car and locking the doors. I pounded on the windows, but it was no use. They were bullet proof. They reacted with only a dull bong. I could see her lasting image of her reaching out the window, crying, for one last touch.

"I told you that I would take you in the morning." Amelie's ice cold voice sounded from in front of me. Had there not have been guards holding me down I would have ripped her throat out.

**Sooo hey guys how about that I give you these fun heartfelt stories and chapters then I bring it all CRASHING DOWN with all this angst I'm evil and I love it.**


End file.
